1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footrests, and particularly to a therapeutic footrest for use while on a toilet to massage the user's feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans can perform defecation in a number of defecation postures. The two most common are the squatting defecation posture and the sitting defecation posture. The squatting posture is used for squat toilets. It is also commonly used for defecation in the absence of toilets or other devices. The sitting defecation posture is used in Western toilets, and has a lean-forward posture or a 90° posture. In general, the posture chosen is largely a cultural decision.
In Western style toilets, the sitting position is primarily used. The sitting position causes the defecating human to assume a narrow anorectal angle, which some people believe is obstructive and causes difficulty in emptying the bowels. The sitting position can cause the defecating human being to repeat the Valsalva maneuver many times and with great force, which may overload the cardiovascular system and cause defecation syncope. Studies have also been performed with regard to the length of time needed to defecate using various postures. These studies have shown that the sitting defecation posture requires excessive expulsive effort compared to the squatting posture. Further, a sitting posture may increase diverticulosis of the colon. The magnitude of straining during defecation is at least three times greater than with the squatting posture.
The squatting defecation posture involves squatting by standing with knees and hips sharply bent and the buttocks suspended near the ground. Squat toilets are designed to facilitate this posture. It is more widespread in the developing world than in the Western world. In the US, the squatting position is colloquially known as the “catcher's position” or the “catcher's posture” because of its similarity to the posture that baseball players must maintain while playing the catcher position. Research has suggested that the squatting defecating posture can aid in the prevention of cancer, especially colorectal cancer.
The anorectal angle that results from squatting allows smooth bowel elimination as the colon is straightened out, whereas sitting causes it to become compressed and obstructive. The squatting defecation posture requires less expulsive effort when compared to the sitting defecation posture. Research further suggests that the squatting position may prevent the risk of defecation syncope and death due to cardiovascular complications associated with the sitting position, as squatting requires less amount of straining on part of the defecating individual. Additionally, squatting may be beneficial for patients suffering from the spastic pelvic floor syndrome, due to the increased anorectal angle enabled by the posture.
It has been proposed that the advantages of the squatting position may be obtained if the Western-style toilet is used in conjunction with a footrest. Thus, a therapeutic footrest for use while on the toilet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.